


The mists of time comes to Cackle's again

by Tww2017fan2019



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tww2017fan2019/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: The mists of time arrives at Cackle's mysteriously. Mildred, Ethel and felicity leave the castle, searching for indigo. They meet some familiar witches in the past but they get in a lot of trouble. Will they make it out of the mists in time?before they get stuck there for years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my story, it is my first fanfic:)

* * *

Mildred looked outside her window, she could only see white clouds, this wasn't any normal mist it was the mists of time. Mildred was shocked, she had seen the mists two years ago, it couldn't possibly come now, could it?Mildred got dressed quickly, noticing Indigo had already woke up and was probably somewhere. She just hoped Indigo hasn't walked outside.Mildred walked out of her bedroom, bumping into Ethel and Felicity, who just stood next to her room. "Oh, hey Mildred," Ethel smirked, Felicity chuckled. Mildred knew Ethel had done something stupid, by the look on their faces."What have you done Ethel?!" Mildred asked. "Oh...nothing," Ethel lied, walked down the staircase followed by felicity. "Seriously Ethel! I will go straight to miss Hardbroom. "Tell her, Ethel!"Felicity said, knowing this is getting too far. "I took star into the mists and Indigo went after her," Ethel said, walking away. "Take us to her!"Mildred demanded, running after Ethel, followed by felicity. " Why?what would YOU, the worst witch, do? Snitch!?"Ethel teased. "Ethel! We will tell!" Felicity said,"Indigo will get stuck there!" "What do I do in return?" Ethel turned around to look at them. "I think not telling on you is fair enough!" Mildred said,"Now, take us to the past, to Indie!" "Fine, I will!" Ethel sighed,"Follow me."


	2. In the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethel takes Mildred and felicity to the past, to search for Indigo moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this chapter now because the last one was quite short

Ethel leads them to the kitchens, where Mildred and Ethel escaped in their first year. 

They crawl out of a small door, that almost barely fit them.

They walk into the mists, and they entered through the other entrance, that lead to the basements.

"Where are we?" Felicity asked them, she never walked down the school basements after what rumours she heard about them. "School basements...duh?!" Ethel said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be horrible, Ethel!" Mildred frowned. They walked further down the basement, towards the staircase, when they heard muttering.

"Does that sound like...Indigo!" Mildred said, running the direction of where the muttering came from.

Felicity and Ethel look at each other, before following Mildred. "Indigo?!" Mildred said, seeing indigo stroking star. "Oh, Mildred!" Indigo stood up,"I don't know how I got here, though we are stuck in the past now..."

"We need to find a way out, but first we should look around the past," Felicity suggested. They look at her. They walk out of the basement.


	3. Fixing things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have found Indigo and have no choice but to stay in the past until they have a possible moment to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might finish quicker than I thought:)

They walk into the corridor, where it was quiet, you could even hear a pin drop. Mildred looked outside, the mist thicker than this morning, making them all relieved that the mist was yet not clearing. "How do we get out of here?" Indigo asked. "We need to go back in the mist through where we entered into where we left," Ethel explained. "Why don't we do that?" Felicity asked. "We can't, if we leave now, then we will go too short into the future," Mildred explained. "So we would go to the time you all were babies?" Indigo asked. "Yes, we would not even make it back into the mists in time," Ethel said. "What do we do then?" Felicity asked.

"We look around, investigate how many years back we are," Mildred suggested, walking towards her room.

"Where are you going?" Ethel asked Mildred. "My room, we could think of a plan there," Mildred said, they followed her up the staircase.

They walk into Mildred's room. They turn around to see two other girls inside. "Who are you?!" A girl in two plaits asked. "We're from the future," Felicity said,"well met." The two look at them, confused. "Who are you two?!" Ethel hissed. "Oh,she's a rotten broom!" One of the girls chuckled. "Who are you two?" Mildred said, softly. "I am Joy Hardbroom," the tall girl smiled. The three look at each other in astonishment. "I am Indigo moon, a nonmagical," The other girl smiled. "Nonmagical's are not allowed," Felicity explained. "I don't care, she is my friend," Joy said, holding her friend's hand.

"But it is against the code," Ethel folded her arms. "Who are you?Teachers?!" Indigo teased,"no, so don't say what you we can do and what we can't." "Shut up!" Ethel frowned. "Stop it, Ethel!" The three snapped.

"Listen, we know you, from the future," Mildred explained, the two friends look at each other. "Joy, you are our teacher," Mildred explained. "Really?I don't want to be a teacher," Joy sighed. "You can't tell them about the future," Felicity said. "Oh, well,"Joy's friend shrugged," So Joy, what did you want to show me?" Joy smirked at her friend. Mildred knew this was bad. Joy took a glowing, blue bottle out of her pocket, lifting it up into their sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think or what story I should write


	4. Wishing star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mildred and her classmates meet young Joy and young Mildred, Joy wants to turn Indigo magical with the help of a wishing star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like my story.

"A wishing star?!" Felicity gasps, Joy held it in her hand. "You can't use the wishing star on your friend!" Ethel hissed, looking at the non magical Indigo.

"What?!you don't know what happens when you use it!you probably haven't seen one!" Joy argued. "Yes, we have," Indigo said. "You're just a hologram...all of you!this is some kind of prank!" Joy said,"Ursula Hallow, I know you made this!" "This is no hologram!" Mildred tried to convince Joy that Joy will regret it,"I used the wishing star to make my mum magical."

"So?if you used one I can!" Joy opened the bottle. Indigo smiled at the glowing spell float inside the glass container.

_"wishing star, do as I wish, make Indigo moon magical forever, and make our friendship forever lasting!"Joy casted_

Mildred sighed, it was too late. "She is seriously stubborn!" Felicity muttered to the three. Magic surrounded Indigo, who transformed into a cape. Indigo chuckles, intrigued by the magic she was given. "Do you know what you have done?!" Ethel hissed,"you have given her magic, it is forbidden for a reason!" Joy just looked at Ethel, confused.

"She will go crazy!" Ethel said. "Are you saying I am crazy?!" Indigo frowned. "No..." Mildred said. "It is against the code!" Felicity said,"Indigo will turn to stone!" Joy looks at Mildred and the three. "I don't believe you," Joy said, looking at Indigo, who was lifting books up in the air.

Ethel shook her head, saying,"You two really do not know what you are getting two!" "Does a teacher know Indigo is here?" Felicity asked. "No, she sneaked in yesterday, we had the best sleepover EVER!" Joy smiled. "Let's go Indie!you can try riding a broomstick with me through the corridors invisible?!" Joy said. "Oh yeah!" Indigo smiled. "Oh, NO!" Ethel hissed,"Indigo will leave!"

"You don't understand! She is my best friend!We can't split off!Everyone is horrible to me! She is like a sister to me!" Joy said, tears rolling down her face, making the five shocked.

"Come on, Indie!" Joy sniffed, they ran out of the room, to get into some mischief. The remaining four look at each other, before following the two.


	5. Start of the craze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and her three classmates(trying not to call Ethel a friend) follow Joy and her friend along, until they finally get to the point where Indigo's magic gets out of control.

Mildred and her friends run after Joy and Indigo, bumping past a few other students. "Excuse me, girls, NO running!" Miss Bat(From the past)said, firmly, thinking they were students of that time.

They keep on running, this time when they pass the corner, where the office was. They could see Joy and Indigo of the past, run into the potions class.

"What are they up to?" Felicity asks Indigo of the present. "Probably up to more trouble," Indigo shrugged, they hear someone walk behind them. "Oh!Mrs...Cackle?how nice to see you again..."Ethel says, smiling weakly, walking towards the potions classroom. "Stop, all of you!" Mrs Cackle said,"you are forbidden of getting near that classroom and you are to go back to your time!"

Suddenly they could see Miss Hardbroom walk up to them. Mrs Cackle frowns, saying,"tell me how many of you future ones are there?" "There was four of us but Miss Hardbroom has joined us," Indigo mentioned. "I am terribly sorry if they caused any trouble," Hecate apologized, turning to the four,"let's go, girls!"

"You must be older Joy?!" Mrs Cackle smiled. Hecate nodded. "But we can't go!" Felicity said. Hecate looks at them with a firm look. "Younger Joy just done the most idiotic thing EVER!" Ethel said,"Now that Indigo is going to do a Julie Hubble!" "We already told them a lot we might fix it!" Mildred said. Hecate sighs,"that was meant to happen!you don't mix with time!" "But she gave a girl magic!that is forbidden!" Felicity argues. "Told you she is an idiot!" Ethel muttered. "Are YOU calling HB and Idiot?!" Indigo slapped Ethel. "Stop it now!" Hecate hissed,"Ethel, detention!And Indigo, 100 lines, you do not slap other students!"

"OK, we need to stop them!" Mildred said,"we could get lychon and heal that Indigo!" Mrs Cackle looks shocked, saying,"But she will still have magic! It will be still forbidden!" "No, the present Indigo with us is great at magic now!" Mildred said,"don't split them two, they will be best friends!" They split up, Mildred and Felicity went to get lychon from the tallest tree, watching where they walk out. Indigo and the remaining went to stop Joy and Indigo.


	6. Finding rarest lychon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and Felicity head to find Lychon, hoping they won't be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story isn't a total waste

Mildred and Felicity ran down the forest, jumping over every root, that was huge. They looked back at Cackle's, the mist had not changed at all.

"So, you knew about Joy from the very beginning?!" Felicity asked Mildred, as they sprinted across the grass, onto the field. Mildred nodded. "If you told Indigo then Indigo would not have ran away," Felicity said. "Well, HB just made me keep the secret that she is Joy," Mildred said. "So basically, that was HB's fault?!" Felicity frowned. "She just wasn't ready to tell Indigo," Mildred said as they ran into the deep forest, they could see the gigantic tree in the distance.

They walked closer to the tree, circling it. They could see the glowing blue lychon. "Wow, it looks beautiful!" Felicity smiled. "We don't have time to admire it, felicity!" Mildred grabbed the last piece.

Mildred closed the jar, they ran back towards the field. "Mildred, what if we can't stop Indigo turning from stone?" Felicity asked. "We will," Mildred assured,"it worked on my mum!we can make Joy's life less miserable than it was, she won't be confined for 30 years!" "That was most definitely miserable," Felicity muttered, as they walked up the hill.

They ran into the school yard, running into the school, from where they left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate convinces her younger self to stop before it is too late.

They watch Joy and her friend start doing a mess in the classroom. "Don't do that!" Ethel hissed, grabbing the foxbane from Joy and the feather of crow from Indigo,"that potion will explode!" "Oh, you are smart!" Joy's friend says, sarcastically.

Ethel walks closer to them. "Go away! You're annoying!" Joy said, pouring some feathers in the boiling cauldron, which makes a hissing noise.

"Joy, Indigo...stop this!"Miss Hardbroom walks up to them, followed by Indigo of the future. " what?who are you?"Joy's friend frowns,"a teacher?!" "You're from the future as well, aren't you?!" Joy frowns, Indigo poured in some scales of python.

"You may not know me but I know you both!" Hecate explained,"This isn't the way to see each other!" "How do you know?" Indigo said, as Joy put down the containers. The cauldron quickly bubbling, rising onto the desk.

"Indigo...you NEED to control yourself! In ten minutes you will become stone!" Hecate said,"Don't do this...we will heal Indigo, your friend." "I...I don't believe this!" Joy said, but by her tone, Joy sounded unsure. "Believe me," Hecate said, Ethel and Indigo look at her. "How?" Joy asks, her voice cracked in fear.

"Because..." Hecate looked into Joy's eyes,"I am you." Joy stands back from the table, hugging her friend, crying,"I don't want Indigo to go!" Indigo could feel herself changing, her magic exploding potion bottles, fluids and ingredients went flying.

"It's starting!" Ethel said. "I was like this?!" Indigo of the future looked from her other self to Hecate. Hecate nodded. Mildred ran in, with felicity, grabbing the nearest bubbling potion. Felicity passed Mildred the ingredients...They made the potion to stop Indigo of the past turning into stone and not make Joy's life miserable.


	8. The end of the chaos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred manages to heal Indigo of the past, but Joy's misery is not over. Mildred comes up with a crazy idea.

Mildred had just finished the lychon potion, she walked up to the indigo, who was currently going crazy.

Mildred opened the glass bottle, pouring the mixture around Joy's friend. It surrounded the Indigo, the magic absorbing inside her. Mrs Cackle stormed in, furious.

Joy stiffened, knowing she was in a LOT of trouble! Indigo just looked at Joy, who stood there, looking down at the floor, trying to avoid Mrs cackle's furious expression.

"Indigo moon...you can leave this instance!" Mrs Cackle said,"Joy, you are reported to the council and you will become non magical along with your friend, when the great wizard takes your magic off you."</p "Don't! She has to have magic!" Mildred argued,"Indigo too!" "It isn't up to you," Mrs Cackle said. "If you do, Miss Hardbroom of our time will turn non magical!" Ethel said. Mrs Cackle just shook her head, saying,"Joy made a mistake, maybe that will teach her." Joy began to cry. "Oh, don't be so pathetic!" Mrs Cackle said. Mildred gasped, she had an Idea. They look at her.

"Joy...come back with us!" Mildred said. "What?!" Ethel and Mrs Cackle say at the same time. "Mildred, you can't do that!" Hecate argued. Indigo of the present just looks at them. "And what about me?!" Indigo of the past asks. "Do you want to be non magical?!" Mildred asks miss Hardbroom. Hecate tries to say something, but gives up, shaking her head. "You can't!" Mrs Cackle hisses, but Mildred runs off with the Joy, eventually followed by the rest. They run into the mist, back into where they entered. They run into the school, where they see Miss Cackle. "What on earth were you...lot?" Ada asks, seeing the younger Joy beside Mildred. "We took Joy..." Ethel said. "The younger one," Felicity corrected.

"But why?!" Ada looked at Miss Hardbroom, "All of you...to my office."

" Right...who decided to bring her in?!"Ada said, frantically. They look at Mildred. "Mildred... Why?" Ada frowned, "and Hecate...why didn't you stop her?!" "I tried to but Mildred ran off with her!" Hecate said, hurt in her voice. "Don't blame them...I did something against the code, I should have just accepted it," the young Joy said, sighing. "It isn't your fault," Ada said,"now what was that horrible that Mildred took her here?" "They wanted to take her magic," Ethel said.Ada looks at them, speechlessly, she had to agree that for one mistake there was a life changing consequence.

Ada nods, saying,"fine...the young Joy can stay...and you will be assigned to yellow sash." Ada transformed Joy's uniform into a new one, with a red sash. Joy just smiled, thanking the headmistress.

They headed to finish what they were doing...Joy was now in a happier place, with a magical Indigo she wished for and the friends she never had.

The end


End file.
